


Hail the New, Ye Lads and Lasses

by katayla



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Community: hs_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during early season 3. Joey and Pacey discuss their first loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail the New, Ye Lads and Lasses

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfills "first love" prompt for [](http://community.livejournal.com/hs_bingo/profile)[**hs_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/hs_bingo/).

"Come on," Pacey said. "People get over their first loves all the time. We're better off without them."

They were working on Pacey's boat and the conversation had turned, inevitably perhaps, to Dawson and Andie.

"Easy for you to say," Joey said. " _You_ broke up with _her_."

"Because she _cheated_. I'd take your and Dawson's issues over that anytime."

Joey sighed. "Do you think Dawson and I will ever make it work?"

"Sure. It's you and Dawson." Pacey looked up from sanding the boat. "You'll have some big movie scene reunion any day now."

Joey bit her lip. "I can't imagine him not in my life."

It wasn't just that Dawson was her first love, it was that he was her first _everything_. First friend, first person she'd told everything to, first person outside her family that had really meant anything to her at all. You couldn't get over something like that. Maybe not ever.

"I'm still at the anger stage," Pacey said. "I don't think I ever want to see her again."

"Don't worry," Joey said. "That phase passes quickly."

She'd ended up spending the summer alone, hating herself for breaking up with Dawson, for not even giving him a chance. Then he'd came home and she expected everything to work out, for them to go through the rest of high school, the rest of _life_ together.

Serves her right for being so sappy.

She threw her sandpaper on the ground and stretched out on the boat. Pacey threw his piece of sandpaper on her.

"Get to work."

"Would you change it if you could? Take it all back?" Joey asked. "Is this worth it?"

"Now _that_ ," Pacey said, and jumped onto the boat next to her, "is a question for Dawson. Not for a cynic like me."

And he grinned down at her.

"I know what he'd say," Joey said. "I'm asking you."

"I think." And he stopped. Sighed. Got up, walked around the boat, and then ended up back in the same spot. "I'm not sure it's first love without the heartbreak."

"Cynic."

"I warned you." He stretched out beside her. "What would you prefer? To have never been with him at all?"

"Maybe. Unrequited love wasn't _that_ bad."

"Yes, it was. I was there."

Joey turned her head to look at him. "I don't know. I miss not knowing. Waiting around for Dawson to notice me, believing that if he did, everything would be perfect."

"I never had that," Pacey said.

"You were more obvious than me. Or maybe Andie's just smarter than Dawson."

"Hey!" Pacey jumped up. "You said something bad about Dawson."

Joey sat up. "Did not!"

"Did too!"

Joey made a face. "I just meant Dawson was more oblivious."

"Stupid."

"Shut up."

Pacey smiled. "It'll work out, you'll see."

"I don't know," Joey said. "Who ends up with their first love?"

"If anyone does, it'll be you two." And he picked up the sandpaper. "Let's get back to work."

She wasn't sure if Pacey's words were comforting or not. Sometimes, she thought all she wanted was for Dawson to forgive her, take her back, and sometimes she thought that if they couldn't work it out now, they probably never would.

And sometimes she wished she could just climb back into his bedroom window and not worry about any of this at all.


End file.
